


Kidnapped

by asample494



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asample494/pseuds/asample494
Summary: What happens when your heart attracts you to someone but the universe pulls you apart?





	1. The Calm...

(Aphmau POV)

I walk down the street to Aaron's house and I told Katelyn and Kawai~Chan I won't be back for a while. When I leave my house and feel the cold air whip around me with snow flakes with in it. I pass by Zane's black house. Zane and I just became friends a few weeks ago and I'm still surprised by this. He was never nice to me or anyone else for as long as I've known him. I have a feeling Zane and Aaron would be great friends if they gave each other a chance. When I'm a few houses down the street from Aaron's house I see him sitting on his porch waiting for me. He looks over at me while I'm walking over and he smiles. I blush and smile back. His eyes suddenly change from the dark brown eyes that were filled with happiness to eyes filled with fear and anger. 

"Run!" he yells to me.


	2. Before...

I hesitate for a moment, confused on the change of Aaron's attitude. The world starts to slow. Snow falls into my hair and on my face. I shiver but I’m not cold. I run but it feels like I'm moving in slow motion. I run away from the thing Aaron was afraid of. I sprint to him. I hear foot steps behind me I try to move faster but I suddenly stop like I ran into a wall. I look to Aaron my chest aching from fear and my breathing rushes. His eyes fill with worry. A black glove covers my mouth.


	3. The Crazy

Aphmau's POV

The black glove covers my mouth to cover any noise that could escape passed my lips. I struggle as hard as I can punching and kicking through muffled screams. The other hand comes up and hits me hard in the skull and a punch to the eye. Then the hand goes to my neck and presses a pressure point hard. My vision blurs and the last thing I remember is Aaron screaming words I couldn't hear because they sounded jumbled. Every thing stilled and all of my senses leave me.

I awake laying on a concrete floor in a completely concrete room except for one wall is all glass. Goose bumps appear on my arms form the feeling of being watched. Pain fills my body as I reach for my aching head and eye. Both throb. My eye is swollen but I can still open it. Barely. I hear foot steps coming near me and I lay down pretending to be asleep still. 

"I told you to bring her here unharmed." Said a voice that seems familiar but I can't remember who it is. All I know is the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. 

"I'm sorry she was struggling a lot." Says a different voice, who I'm guessing attacked me.

"Yeah but you got her." Some one chuckled.

There voices they seem so familiar. Who could they be? All I know is the sound of there voices makes the hair on my neck stand up so much I'm surprised they don't notice. Suddenly it hits me.

It's Jax, Rider from high school, and the worst of them all... Ein.


	4. I Will Save You

Aaron’s POV

I run after the car, I feel helpless warm tears drip down my face and out of my reddening eyes. I remove the bandana from my wrist to over my face to cover my eyes. I run to Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan’s house. I burst threw the door screaming words of what happened through sobs. Katelyn clenched her fist and Kawaii~Chan joins me in tears. I take a deep breath, I know I need to control my emotions before I can save Aph. We sit on the couch, planning her rescue when I get a video call. It's Aphmau. My heart flutters with hope. I answer and gasp at what I see. Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan look over my shoulder and see what I gasped at. Aphmau lies on a concrete floor bruises where she was hit when she was taken. She lies on the floor sleeping. She's behind a glass case like an exhibit. 

"Just give up now, you won't ever find her, she's mine now." The voice is messed up. It was digitally changed but oddly I still feel like I know it but I can't remember how I know. Wait a minute, I took a hacking class in collage. I hack into the app as the person tells me to quit trying and to give up but I ignore it. With little difficulty I find there address. I jump in my car with Katelyn and Kawaii~Chan. I feel regret for all of the times I was with her while I was an adult. I haven't told her how I felt about her since high school and collage. If I can’t save her I know I will be hurt about it for the rest of my life.


End file.
